Je t'aime Drakinou Je t'aime Ryrynou
by M.Rosenoir
Summary: Défi lancer par Maryweather.H...Harry fait ces courses à un marché et rancontre Drago, de la une ptite histoire débute! HPDM


Défi lancer Maryweather (que vous aurez bientôt le plaisir de lire ces histoires)

**Dans l'histoire il doit y avoir : **

-Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy doivent être en couple****

-La belette la plus bête de l'ouest

-Harrynounet

-Mon petit coquin de dragon

-Caramel à la framboise (sa existe mm pas)

-Les melons faut en tâter plusieurs

-Bugs Bunny

-J'adooore la bière au beurre

-Des fesses rebondit et ferme

-Ryrynou/Drakinou

Voila je vous préviens que ça va être une parti de rigolade et que c kan mm une histoire ou il y a deux gay alors les **_homophobes s'abstenir_** !

Harry était devant un étalage de fruit au marché. Une main se posât soudainement sur son épaule qui le fit sursauté.

« -Alors Potter on fait ces courses ?

-Malefoy !

-Lui-même.

-Que fait tu ici ?

-La même chose que toi sa ne se voit pas ? Il lui montrât son panier rempli de course.

-S…si. »

Malefoy ne fit pas attention a la voix de Harry ni à son regard, celui-ci était penché sur des melons et les prenaient à pleine main puis les reposaient.

« -Que…que fait tu ? Demanda la voix un peu moins tremblante d'Harry.

-Ben sa se voit pas je choisi un melon !

-Tu choisis un melon comme ça ?

-Ben oui les melons faut en tâter plusieurs ! »

A cette réflexion Drago Malefoy fit un large sourire et lui pinça les fesses ! Harry sursauta.

« -Et je peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Ben je tâte mon Ryrynou ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Pardon ?

-Ca te dit d'aller boire une bière au beurre se soir ?

-Q…quoi ? Harry était dans l'incompréhension sa faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il avait pas vu Malefoy et la ce cher Malefoy lui avait pincer les fesses et l'invitait maintenant à boire un verre.

-Se soir à 20h au 'Trois balais'. Lui lança-t-il en partant »

Harry n'avait pas réagit et était rester planter en plein milieu de l'allée en se rappelant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Drago Malefoy venait belle et bien de lui donner rendez-vous au trois balais se soir à 20h.Harry était bien décidé à ne pas y aller, il voulait en parler avec sa meilleure amie, qui n'était qu'autre que Hermione Granger.

Tout le monde pensait que cette cher Hermione et ce cher Ron finirait ensemble mais non. Leur histoire n'avait duré que pendant la septième année. Et depuis Ron se faisait appeler 'La belette le plus bête de l'ouest'. Maintenant Ron était avec Blaise Zabini, ce qui d'ailleurs avait surprit tout le monde et Hermione avec Seamus Finnigan.

Harry était devant une grande porte marron, il sonna des pas précipiter se firent entendre dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avait sauté dans les bras d'Harry, elle se recula.

« -Harry que je suis contente de te voir.

-Moi aussi ma douce, moi aussi.

-Entre ! »

Elle le laissa entrer et se dirigèrent vers le salon ou tout deux s'assirent dans deux fauteuils qui se faisait fasse.

« -Quelque chose te tracasse !

-Oui…avoue-t-il.

- Explique toi.

-Malefoy est revenu…

-Quoi ? Quant ? Comment la tu appris ?

-Malefoy est revenu je ne sais pas quand n'y comment. Mais ce matin quand j'ai été faire mes courses il était derrière moi, il est venu me parler et ma inviter à boire un verre se soir. Et je ne sais pas si j'y vais ou non.

-Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui pas vrai ?

-Oui. Dit-il en baissant la tête. Elle lui relevât le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ben alors je ne voix pas ou est le problème tu y va et tu lui di tout.

-Oui tu as raison ! Il était décidé. Surtout que maintenant il a des fesses bien rebondit et ferme ! Merci Hermione ! Je suis désolé je dois y aller mais j'essayerait de passer demain. »

Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte, se dirent au revoir. Harry rentra chez lui se prépara pour le soir et parti aux 'Trois balais' rejoindre Malefoy. Malefoy était déjà la,il l'attendait à une table au fond de la salle,quand il vit Harry arriver il se leva et lui sera la main, tout deux s'assirent.

« -Ca va depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda poliment Malefoy à Harry.

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui. Le serveur était arrivé il commandèrent deux bières au beurres. J'adoooore les bières au beurres s'exclama Drago,sa ma manqué.

-Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi tu m'emmènes boire un verre alors que ça fait plus d'un an que je ne t'ai pas vu. Au faite en parlant de ça tu était ou tout ce temps ? Je m'inquiétait, je t'ai cherché partout. Ce qui était vrai, Harry avait baissé la tête quand il avait senti ces joues prendre feux.

-Tu m'as chercher et tu t'inquiété Harry ?

-La n'est pas la question. Ou était tu ?Et pourquoi était tu parti ?

-J'était en Egypte, j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir sur quoi ?

-Sur mes sentiments.

-Ah ! Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Harry senti son cœur se déchiré.

-Ah…Et qui es ce ? Harry était déçu et sa se sentait dans sa voix.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda Malefoy avec un sourire suspicieux.

-Oui…Dit Harry à contre-cœur.Malefoy lui releva la tête plongea ces yeux dans ceux d'Harry qui se senti submergés.

-Toi…Lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Harry répondit à son baiser, puis s'éloigna surpris.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ? S'exclama Harry. Drago ne comprenait pas se changement d'attitude.

-Pardon ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Tu es parti car tu ne savais pas tes sentiments pour moi ! Tu es parti plus d'un an pour savoir si tu m'aimais ou pas ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, pourquoi être parti aussi longtemps ?

-Je ne savais pas comment te le dire donc voila pourquoi je suis partie aussi longtemps.

-Tu aurais o moins pus revenir avant et me le dire plus tôt…Je t'aime Drago !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai je t'aime tellement mon petit Drakinou.

-Je t'aime Harry. »

Sur ceux ils sortirent out deux du bar et se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Harry. Ils entrèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Deux heures avaient passé Harry et Drago étaient étendu nu sur le lit chacun dans les bras de l'autre et continuaient de s'embrasser.

« -Je t'aime Harrynounet.

-Je t'aime mon petit coquin de dragon ! »

Harry donna un petit coup de baguette une boite à l'effigie de Bugs Bunny apparu,il l'ouvrit et en sortit deux caramel à la framboise.

Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy étaient enfin en couple !


End file.
